Scaredy Girl
by SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness
Summary: A parody of the Scaredy Boy Episode from SpongeBob, featuring the 2nd Generation Louds and their friends.


_"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, October 31st 2134"_

It was October 31st, the day of Halloween. Everyone was having fun, except for Loan. At her, Loki, Bebe, Lori, and Bobby's house, she was cleaning up her room, which was gamer themed. She tidied up her bed and stood up.

"Phew. Chores are all done." Loan said.

She left her room and went to the living room.

"Bebe? Loki? Mom? Dad? Are you guys here?" Loan asked.

She saw the Halloween decorations in the living room. On the wall, there was red paint made to look like blood dripping down the wall. The blood formed into the word "Boo". That spooked out Loan.

"Okay, guys, I'll be leaving now!" Loan called out.

She made a dash to the door, but was stopped by Loki.

"Hold on, Loan. Where are you going?" Loki asked.

"To Aunt Lucy and Uncle Silas's house." Loan replied.

"But don't you wanna hear my annual scary story?" Loki asked.

"No thanks... uh, does it have monsters in it?" Loan asked.

"The worst of them all." Loki replied.

Loan hesitated.

"Uh... no." Loan said.

She began to head out, but then turned back.

"Is it a true story?" Loan asked.

"Pretty true." Loki replied.

Loan sighed.

"Okay, maybe just a little." Loan said.

"Great. Have a seat on the couch." Loki ordered.

Loan sat on the couch. Her brother turned on the gas fireplace in the chimney and sat down next to his younger sibling.

"Every year on Halloween night, Great-Great-Grandmother Harriet ascends from her grave." Loki explained.

"Great-Great-Grandma Harriet?" Loan asked.

"She goes downtown and starts stealing people's souls. Then, she puts them where you can never get them. In her soul bag." Loki explained.

He pulled out a bag with the word "souls" on top, while the words "trick or treat" on the bottom were crossed out. He laughed wickedly. Loan looked frightened. Suddenly, Bebe appeared behind her, dressed up in a sheet as a ghost.

"I've come for your soul." Bebe said creepily.

Loan saw her and jumped up, screaming in fear. Her siblings started laughing.

"Loan gets easier to scare every year." Bebe said.

Loan was behind the couch.

"Grr. Bebe." Loan growled.

"Ah, we're just messing with you, Loan. I hope you're not too scared to come to the Halloween Party at Aunt Lola's place, Scaredy Girl." Loki said.

He ruffled his eldest younger sister's hair and walked off, laughing. Loan glared at her older brother as he left. Bebe snuck up behind her older sister.

"Steal your soul." Bebe said.

Loan ran out the door, screaming. The Latina girl nervously walked through Loud Park. As she did, she came across skeleton and pumpkin decorations that spooked her out.

"Trick or treat." a girl said to her.

Loan got scared and ran off. The girl's mother walked up to her.

"What's with her?" the girl asked.

"Oh, don't mind her. That's just the Scaredy Girl, Loan Santiago." the mother replied.

Loan kept walking. Suddenly, Haiku, who was dressed as a witch, came by with a broomstick. Loan was frightened and jumped onto a tree, clinging onto a branch. Haiku stared at the girl in unamusement.

"Happy Halloween, you big wuss." Haiku said.

She walked away.

"I'm not a wuss, Mrs. McBride!" Loan shouted.

Just then, a squirrel climbed onto the branch. Loan got startled and fell off. Luckily, she landed on a pile of leaves. A man walked over to her.

"Aw, come on! I just raked those!" the man said irritably.

Loan walked away. Soon, the girl arrived at Lucy and Silas's manor. Already, the building was full of spooky decorations. She knocked on the door.

 _"I'll get it."_ a voice said.

Loan recognized it as Lupa.

 _"It's Lupa. I'm gonna scare her. It's my turn."_ Loan thought.

Lupa opened the door. Loan roared at her, although it was pretty weak. Lupa was was wearing a Jason Voorhees mask over her costume, which was that of a vampire.

"Hello, Loan." Lupa greeted.

Loan screamed and fell backwards.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Lupa said.

Loan got back up.

"Why can't I be frightening for once? Where's my chance?" Loan asked sadly.

"It's okay, Loan. You tried." Lupa replied.

Her cousin came inside.

"I'm not too fond of Halloween. Every year, no matter how hard I try, everyone always scares me and I'm sick of it." Loan said.

Lars walked by, wearing a pumpkin mask.

"Hey, Loan." Lars greeted.

Loan got startled and hugged Lupa tightly.

"See what I mean?" Loan asked.

Lupa pried herself out of the teenager's grip.

"Hey, Grandfather Lynn is a big coward when it comes to Halloween. I mean, he may be a bigger one than you, but I can help you be scary. After all, Mother may be the Queen of Spooky, but I'm the Empress of it." Lupa replied.

"True." Loan said.

* * *

Lupa helped her cousin find a scary costume. Loan finally found one she liked and got dressed in the family library. That was a room on the second floor that contained Lupa's, her brother's, and their parents' favorite genre of books and poetry. Lupa personally liked the room and spent a lot of her time when not interacting with her family in there. She found it to be quiet and enjoyable for her. Loan came out wearing a bat costume.

"What do you think, Lupa?" Loan asked.

"Wow. You look adorable." Lupa replied.

"No, I'm supposed to look scary." Loan said.

Lupa cupped her chin.

"Hmm... I know what you're missing." Lupa said.

The witch girl got out some fake fangs and put them in Loan's mouth.

"There. Now you look more terrifying." Lupa said.

Loan looked away.

"I don't know about this." Loan said.

Just then, Lupa saw Silas coming upstairs.

"Here comes Father. Try to scare him." Lupa ordered.

Loan jumped in front of her uncle, who was dressed as Frankenstein's Monster.

"Rawr! Rawr!" Loan shouted.

Silas just smirked at his niece.

"Nice try, Loan. Better luck next time." Silas said.

Lupa suddenly appeared behind her father. Loan was started, while Silas wasn't.

"I'll say." Lupa said.

* * *

Later, Loan and Lupa were in Lupa's room.

"I just don't get it. What do I have to do to be scary? I mean, look at you. You don't even have to try to scare anyone." Loan asked.

She suddenly got an idea.

"That's it. I should dress up as you." Loan said.

"Dress as me?" Lupa asked in confusion.

"But it won't be a dress. Just a black shirt and a wig. I won't be able to fit in one of your hoodies." Loan replied.

Lupa thought about it.

"You know, that just might work. I have just the right clothes in my coffin. Go ahead and check." Lupa replied.

"Okay." Loan said.

The Latino girl opened up Lupa's coffin. That served as a wardrobe for her clothing, while she used her closet to store other items. A bunch of bats flew out, spooking Loan.

"Oh yeah, that was my Halloween prank. Mother helped." Lupa explained.

"Yeah, real funny." Loan said sarcastically.

She found the right clothing in the coffin. Loan put it on and studied herself in a mirror.

"I don't think this wig will cover my hair, though. Maybe I could use a haircut." Loan said.

"I know the right person for that job." Lupa said.

* * *

Soon, the two cousins were in Liena's room in Leni and Chaz's house. Liena was dressed as a mall cop, while Loan was now wearing the black shirt to match Lupa's shirt color under her hoodie. Loan was sitting in a chair, while Liena prepared to give her a haircut.

"Are you sure you want me to cut your hair, Loan? I like your hair." Liena asked.

"Don't worry, it'll grow back. Let's do this." Loan replied.

Liena nodded, turned on the razor, and began cutting Loan's hair.

* * *

Soon, the tan skinned girl had on the wig. Her face was also painted gray.

"How do I look?" Loan asked.

"Spooky." Lupa replied.

Just then, they heard Chaz's voice downstairs.

 _"Loni, girls, we're heading out to the Halloween party!"_ Chaz called out.

"Oh, we better get going. I'm going as Great-Great-Grandma Harriet. It'll be nice to dress up as her for Halloween." Lupa explained.

"Okay, but before we head to the party, let's go scare us somebody." Loan said.

The child and teenager headed out. The other Louds decided to do some trick or treating before heading over to Lola and Winston's mansion. Lupa and Loan left Loud Park and went to a house. Loan rang the doorbell and a man opened the door.

"Boo!" Loan said.

"Boo." Lupa said.

The man got startled when Lupa appeared behind him and he dropped his bowl of candy.

"Uh, help yourselves." the man said.

He ran back inside. Loan and Lupa collected some candy and left.

"Wow. This costume sure packed a punch. We both scared the heck out of that guy. Who should we scare next?" Loan asked.

"There's a bunch of people at the family Halloween party. And Great-Great-Grandmother Harriet is gonna show up uninvited." Lupa replied.

Loan looked at her cousin in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Loan asked.

Just then, they saw younger trick or treaters.

"Let's scare them." Lupa said.

The group consisted of three children. One dressed as a mummy, one as a witch, and one as a cat. Loan popped up in front of them.

"Boo!" Loan said.

The children were unphased.

"Boo." Lupa said, popping up behind them.

The children screamed and ran off. Loan giggled.

"This is fun." Loan said.

* * *

Lola and Winston's mansion had been redecorated and was all Halloween themed. The front gates were left opened as guests arrived either by car, walked in, or even used portal keys to get there in certain cases. The usually-lush green garden was remade to fit the theme of the season, while the mansion stood at the end of the path. It would usually have purple colored walls to contrast with the white marbles of the building, but they had been painted orange and black. Numerous butlers and maids waited for guests at the front of the front entrance in order to let people in, or stood around the building in order to help any of the guests. The party was being held in the mansion courtyard. A lot of guests were in attendance at the party, including the different Loud families and the McBrides. Instead of going with something fantasy themed like his wife, Clyde was dressed as Napoleon Bonaparte, while Claudia was dressed up to look like a woman from the 1800's, and Harold and Howard were dressed as British soldiers. Charon and Haiku were not with them, but were instead mingling with some of the other guests. Lincoln, who was dressed as Ace Savvy, walked up to them.

"Clyde, I thought you were dressing up as One Eyed Jack." Lincoln said.

"I was going to, but then I thought I'd dress up as Napoleon." Clyde explained.

"Nice. I like it." Lincoln said.

Claudia turned to Harold, who was holding up a fake gun.

"Hey, Grandpa, can I use that gun?" Claudia asked.

"Sure." Harold replied.

He handed his adopted granddaughter the gun.

"This thing shoots candy, Mr. Loud." Claudia explained.

"Be careful with that, Claudia. It's very..." Howard started to say.

Claudia shot out a Caramel apple.

"Powerful." Howard said.

The Caramel apple shot past Lane and Luna. Lane was dressed as both a clown and a mime. He wore a clown wig, clown nose, and a black and white striped shirt and pants. Meanwhile, Luna had altered her look to appear like she lived in the 1980's.

"This is one rockin' party!" Luna said.

"Yeah, Aunt Luna, it's pretty sweet!" Lane said, holding up a chocolate bar.

He turned to Mr. Grouse, who was dressed as the Grim Reaper.

"Hey, Mr. Grouse." Lane greeted.

Mr. Grouse looked at him.

"What are you supposed to be? A clown prisoner?" Mr. Grouse asked.

"Actually, a clown mime." Lane replied.

"I don't get it." Mr. Grouse said.

He walked off. Meanwhile, Loan and Lupa had also gotten into the mansion, but they had immediately made their way to the roof access entrance and were on the roof. Loan was now dressed as Harriet.

"So, let me get this straight. I scare everyone by pretending to be our great-great-grandmother?" Loan asked.

"Yep." Lupa replied.

Loan sighed.

"Well, she must be as spooky as you and Aunt Lucy." Loan said.

"Oh, she was spooky alright." Lupa said.

They approached the edge of the roof next to the courtyard.

"Time to make a great entrance. Are you ready, Loan?" Lupa asked.

Loan looked down and shook in fear from the height. But she managed to calm herself enough and gave her a thumbs up. Lupa found a light switch.

"Okay, Lupa, kill the lights!" Loan ordered.

The lights went off in the mansion, making most of the guests scream. Loan was lowered down by a rope, while Lupa spoke into a megaphone, doing an impression of their relative.

"Bwa Ha Ha! This is Great-Great-Grandmother Harriet! Booga booga booga!" Lupa shouted.

Most of the guests continued screaming. Liby, who was dressed similar to her younger brother, hid behind a couch.

"Give me your souls!" Lupa shoued.

The white haired girl's plan seemed to be working, but then the rope was cut by a spiky Jack-o'-lantern decoration. Loan fell to the ground.

"Uh oh." Lupa whispered.

"Ow! My head!" Loan muttered in pain.

Loki who was dressed as Dracula, recognized the voice of his younger sister.

"Wait a minute. Loan?" Loki asked.

"Uh... hey." Loan replied awkwardly.

"It's the scaredy girl!" Chandler teased.

He was dressed as a werewolf.

"Scaredy girl?" a boy asked.

Everyone started laughing. Liby looked at Lynn Sr., who was dressed as a master chef.

"Man, Grandpa Lynn, she almost had me fooled." Liby said.

Everyone continued to laugh. However, suddenly, lightning flashed. The front doors to the mansion flew open and a bright light nearly blinded everyone.

"ENOUGH!" a voice yelled.

Everyone gasped. Black smoked appeared and formed into a ghostly female. She hissed at everyone. Everyone screamed in fear.

"It's the G-G-Great-Grandma Harriet!" Liby shouted fearfully.

She passed out.

"Wait, that's Great-Great-Grandma Harriet?" Loan asked.

Lupa suddenly appeared next to Loan. However, the older girl was too scared of her dead relative to be started by her cousin.

"Yeah. That's what I was talking about before." Lupa replied.

"You're darn right I'm Harriet. And I'm gonna let you all in on a secret. I'm gonna steal your souls." Harriet snapped.

That made most of the crowd scream again.

"QUIET! You had it coming, you big crybabies! Every year, people dress up like me, turning my name into a laughingstock! But that's not why I'm taking your souls." Harriet hissed.

Loan, who was still wearing her costume, attempted to hide. However, Harriet saw her.

"You! You're my descendant, right? You dressed up as me and made me look like a fool!" Harriet snapped.

"So I'm not scary?" Loan asked.

"You? Scary?" Harriet asked.

The ghost woman shrunk down to human size and put a shoulder around the Latino girl.

"Let me tell you something, Loan. There are all kinds of scary stuff in the world. Spiders are scary. I'm scary. You? You're not scary. Okay, let's get this over with." Harriet replied.

She went back to her huge size and laughed wickedly. Most of the crowd screamed.

"Oh, Great-Grandma Harriet. Have mercy." Lucy begged from the crowd, having a more heavy gothic look for her costume.

"But first, I gotta get rid of this stupid costume." Harriet said.

The ghost woman removed the wig from her great-great-granddaughter, but was surprised at what she saw. She was so scared that she flew out of the mansion, screaming. Back inside, Loan was completely bald, which was kind of disturbing to everyone.

"Hey, I scared her!" Loan said happily.

Everyone else was surprised by Loan's appearance. Lupe, who was dressed as an alien, dropped her bag of candy in shock over how her older cousin looked. Everyone ran out of the party, screaming. Lupa was the only one who wasn't scared. She and Loan walked out after everyone left.

"It worked, Lupa. I really scared everyone. Except you." Loan said happily.

"Oh, believe me, I'm a little scared on the inside. But you even scared Mother. That was amazing!" Lupa said.

Loan noticed a lot of candy dropped on the ground.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot this year." Loan said.

She collected a huge pile of candy and split some of it with Lupa. The two then started walking through Loud Park.

"Wow, I think this was the best haul I've ever gotten." Loan said happily.

"I'm glad to see you had a good time. Although, are you sure you're alright with not having your hair?" Lupa asked.

Loan shrugged.

"Don't worry. It'll grow back." Loan replied.


End file.
